A Sweet Side
by theirishcrow
Summary: Hartley Rose Trager had run away when things got bad with the club, everything was going down in the dirt and she no longer felt safe. What happens when her father gets caught in the line of fire and she has to take herself and her daughter back to Charming to be there? Will she be able to return to her outlaw life? Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any of the SOA characters, I only own Hartley and Jasey.**_

Happy, Tig and Chibs all sat at the bar and sighed, drowning their sorrows with the third bottle of whiskey for the day. There were three days out of the year when no one dared to bother the three men. Her birthday, their wedding day and the day she left. The day Happy had come home from a run to find his house empty of any sign of her. Happy had lost his wife, Tig his daughter and Chibs his goddaughter. So the day before her birthday they all gathered themselves at the bar and drowned their sorrows together, because that was the only way they knew how to get through it.

Happy awoke the next morning laying on the floor in his dorm room, those lazy fucks couldn't even get him in the bed. He sat up and his head pounded. He grabbed the Advil and water off his nightstand and downed them. There was a knock on his door and when he didn't respond they opened the door anyways.

"Hap we need you on a run. Jax, Tig and Quinn are with you." Clay stood in the doorway and when Happy stood up and began to protest Clay's hand went up, "I know what today is to you guys but I need everyone here to keep their head in the game, were in deep with the Mayans right now." Happy nodded and understood.

An hour later and they were riding up on a warehouse that belonged to the Mayans, Happy had an uneasy feeling but he was a good solider and he rode on. So when they all climbed off their bikes and the gun fire rung out he ducked behind his bike. Shots continued and he looked over to see his father in law returning fire, no cover, nothing but advancing.

"Today is not the day to shoot at me! Today I should be at home with my family chasing away my blues!" Tig screamed as he reloaded and continued to advance. Happy had tunnel vision, he could hear in the background Jax screaming and Quinn cursing to himself and then it got quiet, Happy peeked around his bike to see Tig on the ground and blood pooling.

Happy ran out and grabbed Tig by the kutte, dragging him back to behind the bikes. "We need to get out of here, it looks like he took two bullets. One to the stomach and one to the chest." Jax said as Quinn was on the phone with the men at the clubhouse.

The Mayans moved on as the clubhouse van pulled up, Quinn and Happy loaded Tig in the van while Jax and Chibs loaded the bikes on the trailer. They headed towards the hospital at hopes that Tig would survive the ride. Chibs sat in the front seat his head pounding thinking about Hartley, what would she do if she knew he might die on that operating table? He pulled out his phone and looked at his background, a picture of Hartley and him stared back at him. And so he did what he thought was best and he sent a text.

 _Hartley, I know that we are the last people you want to hear from. I know that you left because of what we put ourselves in as a club, but honey I know you and I know you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself if your father died and you didn't see him one last time. Hartley your father got shot._

He tucked his phone back into his kutte pocket and prayed that her loving demeanor wasn't distorted too much by the corruption of the club and members he called his brothers. No one else saw it but he paid close attention to his god daughter and he knew in his heart that she left in the middle of the night because of this club. The cartel shit was getting dirty and she knew it before it happened. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he was hopeful it was her, he pulled it out and sighed. No luck.

Hartley Rose Trager sat in her bedroom floor, in a towel, leaning against her bedroom door listening to her daughter peacefully sleep, she had been gone for a year and she didn't know how to proceed. She let the tears slide down her cheek thinking about her father dying without knowing she still loved him. So she did what she knew she had to do, she slipped her Nike sweatpants on, a white beater and she began packing hers and her daughters bag.

The sun rose and Hartley got up off the futon in her daughter's room, she looked over at her three-month old daughter wiggling around in the crib. She got up and grabbed her daughter cooing to her and giggling as she got her dressed, she finished off her daughter with the pink beanie with the Sons of Anarchy reaper on the front. She slipped into her own bedroom and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, her black boots, a white v neck t shirt tucked in in the front and finally she pulled on her black leather jacket. She threw her duffle bag, Jasey's diaper bag over her shoulder and tucked Jasey into her carrier.

She locked her front door of her Tacoma home one last time as she turned and walked towards her matte black Dodge Ram, she hooked Jasey's carrier into the car seat base and threw the bags into the other side of the backseat. She climbed into the front seat and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had a feeling she was going to regret this.

A lot of people never thought about the fact that some of these men and old ladies in the Sons of Anarchy could have kids, it was a hard thought for people on the outside to grasp their minds around. That these people who chose to live on the outside could have families and future generations of family. Hartley was a spitting image of her father and mother, she had her father's black wild curls and his piercing blue eyes. She had her mother's build, short, muscular and fit with a nice set of tits and a nice ass. She was covered in tattoos, a few for the club and a few for herself. But her most noted tattoo was her crow, its talons rest above her butt, her wings spreading out across shoulders, its head nestled on her neck, a crown sat upon its head with a smiley face in the crown, a blood red ribbon wrapped around its body with blood dripping off it. Her mother was a crow eater from back in the day who after she had Hartley left town and never came back. She grew up with her father and the club and no one else.

Hartley drove through the day and into the night, she crossed her eyes when she saw the 'Welcome to Charming' sign, she never felt so mocked in her life. She debated turning back around and returning to her home that never felt quite like home a disgusting feeling rose in her heart at the thought that driving through this town felt right. She pulled into the St. Thomas hospital parking lot and mumbled under her breath, "It's now or never."

She got out of the car and went around to the backseat grabbing Jasey's baby carrier and diaper bag, she walked through the doors and she saw her uncles, Bobby, Clay, Quinn, her godfather Chibs, her friends Juice, Jax, Opie and Phil and finally she saw her estranged husband Happy. No one looked up at the doors opening so she went to the desk.

"Hi I'm here for an Alexander Trager?" Happy's eyes shot open when he heard her voice his head, along with everyone else in SAMCRO heads shot up and looked to the desk. Standing there in her tight jeans and old riding boots was his wife. Chibs moved over to the counter and brought her into a hug and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She held up her finger to him and turned around to pick up her daughter's carrier, something nobody had noticed. He guided her over to all of the SAMCRO members. They entire waiting room just stared at her.

"Well is someone going to tell me what the hell happened?" Her voice cracked in the middle and her daughter began to cry. Hartley folded over and unbuckled Jasey, she kept her wrapped in a blanket and sighed.

"He was shot while we were trying to take out a Mayan warehouse on your birthday, he is still in surgery, its going on 16 hours." Clay said as he stood and composed himself.

"What is that?" Happy stood up and looked at her, towering over her. Hartley turned and glowered at him. He knew what was coming she was not happy.

"This right here is your fuckin daughter who you would know nothing about if all of you stupid piece of shit men had only made smart decisions with this club! I wouldn't have had to leave my life in Tacoma, my nice quiet life with my daughter if it hadn't been for this club. My dad wouldn't be fighting for his life if it wasn't for this club. I'm only here because Chibs had the decency to not only notice why I left but to also let me know that my dad could die." She let out a breath and they all stepped back, Bobby fell into his seat with his head in his hands.

"I'm looking for the family of Alexander Trager?" A doctor came out saying, Clay stood up but Jax pulled him back down and they watched as Hartley turned around, switching Jasey to her other hip.

"I'm his daughter."

"Your father had quite extensive damage, he made it through surgery but the next 24 hours are critical. He is awake and all patched up, we just need to watch for the wounds reopening or anything else that could happen." Hartley nodded and followed the doctor into her father's room. His eyes went wide as she pulled up a chair, a little purple bundle in her arms.

"Baby? That really you?" He asked and smiled.

"Hi daddy, I want you to meet your granddaughter Jasey. Chibs texted me and told me you got hurt, I packed up and came right away. I'm so sorry I left, I had no idea I was pregnant when I did." She let a tear run down her face. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Been a rough year without you," She smiled a sad smile. Chibs, Happy and Clay stood outside the door watching Hartley and Tig laugh and smile, occasionally switching who held Jasey, Tig held her hand and just rubbed it smiling the whole time.

"I think our girl is home for good gentlemen." Clay pat their backs and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that Happy hasn't had much interaction with his daughter and that isn't me trying to make him out to be a bad father, I am just planning on writing the perfect moment for him to show his interest in his daughter.**

Jasey giggled from the backseat of her mother's truck while her mom sang to her, Hartley pulled the truck into the Teller Morrow Auto Garage, she knew she needed to face everyone on their turf. She climbed out of the truck her black ankle boots making a clack sound on the ground as they made contact. Her black skirt and burgundy crop top left a slit of skin showing in the middle. She grabbed her daughter and the diaper bag like usually and walked inside, it was a usual sight, croweaters littered the place and Sons were spread out in varying degrees of soberness. Her uncle Bobby came out of the kitchen and smiled at her.

"You are a sight for sore eyes love." She smiled and let out a laugh.

"Could you grab me the play pen out of my truck?" He nodded and headed outside, he came in a minute later and handed it to her, she nodded in thanks and headed back to Happy's dorm. She opened the door and her smile turned into a frown, there lay her husband with a big boobed blonde croweater spread across him. She kicked the bed and he shot up. His eyes stared at her.

"Get out ya hussy." The croweater scrambled out, she knew exactly who the small woman was. Happy glared at her and rubbed his face.

"It's fucking early."

"I don't remember you allowing sleepovers, guess shit does change. Clay said I could set up the baby in here, so that's what I'm doing, you can use my dad's dorm for your guests." She set up the play pen and put the diaper bag and her purse on the chair, Jasey in her arms she turned around to leave but was caught by Happy getting up and pulling on jeans.

"Are we gonna talk about this shit?" He looked at her and her breath caught in her throat, she forgot how attractive he is. She shook her head no and took her daughter out in the common area where everyone else was, leaving Happy wondering what the fuck he was gonna do.

Gemma and Tara engulfed the small girl in a hug, Hartley smiled and laughed. They let her go and she made her way to the bar, she sat down next to Chibs and Quinn, she kissed both their cheeks as Bobby handed her a cup of coffee and a bottle for Jasey. Quinn grabbed Jasey from her and began feeding her the bottle.

"I swear, give em a baby and they all turn to mush." Hartley said and everyone gave a laugh.

"They just missed you babygirl." Gemma said and ran her hand through Hartley's hair, "It tore them all up when you left. They searched for you for months." Hartley put her head down and turned around on the bar stool she sat on.

"I suppose every single person in this room deserves an explanation," She looked up as Happy stalked into the room. Tara sat down on Jax's lap and Gemma leaned against the pool table. "The night I was left was the hardest night of my life, I moved away in the middle of the night with the help of Chibs and Quinn, I swore them to secrecy. Chibs made the plan and Quinn went back to Nomad and took me up to Tacoma in Nomad territory. Now before everyone blames them they had good reason, they saw what the club's choices were doing to me. My marriage was falling apart, Hap was never home and I was always alone. No one knew this but the Mayans had been to my home and threatened me, Quinn was there and that was why this ultimately came about. You guys were down men and couldn't give out the protection that everyone needed. I blame no one for what happened. I chose this life; we all chose this life. I didn't find out I was pregnant till I was already gone for three weeks. I got sick, very sick, my morning sickness was uncontrollable. So Quinn took me to the hospital before he was supposed to return here, they told me I was pregnant. I knew it was Haps. Quinn made the choice to stay nomad and he moved in with me. He took me to my appointments and he was there for everything."

"Why wouldn't you tell us you didn't feel safe? We could have kept you here and kept you safe." Clay asked as he watched the strong girl everyone once knew crumble, the loss of her life once known weighing on her mind.

"Clay you guys were down so many men, we thought it was what was best. Redwood was being hit hard. As the mother charter we were barely able to take care of our own men. Quinn and I made a decision." Chibs said as he stood up.

Happy slammed his hand on the table. "That was my fucking old lady! I was entitled to know about this bullshit." Jasey began crying in Quinn's arms, Hartley quickly scooped her up and excused herself outside. She sat down on the picnic table and wrapped her daughters purple blanket around her and rocked her in her arms, the clubhouse door swung open and Gemma came out.

"I'm sorry baby, he took it hard." She said and rubbed her goddaughters back.

"I never expected him to understand, he is as hard headed as they come. Ha, I'm surprised he didn't kill me when he saw me at the hospital honestly. I know I belong to him, but I have to find my own place in this outlaw life on my own. I went straight for a year, all my neighbors thought Quinn and I were just a normal couple, he rode in a cage home and he wore no kutte ever. No one knew a thing but us." Hartley laughed, "It's ironic actually, I honestly don't even think I know how to love him. I got soft, I'm not that wild young girl anymore he loved."

"We know it hunny, motherhood changes a woman, settles her down. I can't tell you how to love him, all I can tell you is that you explained yourself and that's good enough for the rest of us. But Happy is also a hard man to love, he's all hard with a little soft for you." Gemma said and lit a cigarette.

"I know he's all hard, he's a good solider. But I can't do the knock out fights like we used to have where the main goal was to hurt each other. I can still be an outlaw, because in the end this is the life I always chose, over and over again. But I just cannot be with him the same way, I can't always have to stand toe to toe with him, I need him to be by my side and step down when he needs too."

"You know how to be a good old lady and you are right, Clay and I have been together so long because he stands by me not against me. He listens to me and he knows I have my boys best interest in heart. You are the only daughter born to this club, and he should be begging you to take him back, you gave him a continued line of SAMCRO royalty baby. No other member in this club has given full blown club blood in their children. Your mom was an old lady whether she had the crow or not. We all knew it."

They sat there for a few minutes before Gemma kissed Hartley's forehead and walked back into the clubhouse, Hartley held Jasey close to her chest and silently cried. She had never felt so lost in her life, Happy stood at the door of the clubhouse and watched his old lady fall apart for what seemed like the hundredth time. He felt someone behind him and nodded his head when Bobby walked past him with a guitar, Hartley smiled and everyone filed out of the clubhouse. Gemma and Clay stood hand in hand, Jax and Tara had their arms wrapped each other. Chibs, Quinn, Happy and Juice stood around each other, each with a beer in their hands, Phil leaned against the clubhouse door and Opie held Jasey. Bobby began strumming the guitar as Hartley swayed to the soft tune that she knew so well. _"If every word I said could make you laugh, I'd talk forever (together my love,) I asked the sky what we had, it said forever (together my love,)"_ Hartley sang and Bobby echoed, everyone rocked along to the beat, happy to hear something they never thought they would hear again. Jasey laughed and wiggled in Opie's arms as she looked at her mother. Hartley smiled and got up shimmying over to them, she grabbed Opie around the waist and rocked back and forth with them kissing Jasey on the nose and cheeks.

Hartley walked around them dancing and singing, she walked up to Happy and took his hands, he spun her around and they came together, her hand on his shoulder, his on her hips and their other hands interlocked as they danced around in circles. He let go of her one hand and she slid her hand across his stomach and back while she danced around him in a circle, he grabbed her hands bringing her back to him and spun her around one more time before dipping her as Bobby strummed the last note. He pulled her back up and smiled, she smiled right back at him and for a moment it was like nothing was wrong.

Hartley straightened herself out and walked over to Opie grabbing Jasey from him, she walked inside and grabbed her bags from his dorm room and walked back outside where everyone still stood. "Chibs and I are going to see my dad." She said letting Chibs guide her over to her truck.

Happy watched as she buckled in their daughter and climbed in the truck, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Jax. "It wasn't a definite yes to taking you back but that my friend was a start."


	3. Chapter 3

Hartley sat on the bed with her daughter in front of her, she wore a pair of old sweatpants and a tank top, her hair pulled up on the top of her head. Happy sat across from her in jean and a tight black tee shirt. He tickled Jasey's stomach and she looked up at him, he leaned back onto the pillows and took Jasey with him kissing her tummy. She lay on his chest her tiny eyes fighting off sleep, he rubbed her back and watched as she fell asleep. He looked up at Hartley and took a breath in when her deep blue eyes met his, he rolled his tooth pick from one side of his mouth to the other with his tongue. "You can ask me ya know, about the pregnancy." His tooth pick rolled back to the other side, she knew he was contemplating what to ask and how.

"I want to know all about it." He said in a soft tone that he used with no one else.

"I found out at three weeks, which is relatively early but my morning sickness was constant and violent. I was put on medication for it and got it under control. My first trimester was rough. I could barely eat, the meds helped me but seriously lowered my appetite. My second trimester was much smoother. I got huge actually, Quinn used to tell me I looked like a globe. The rest was smooth sailing I just got bigger and bigger until I popped. Um I actually have a scrap book for you I made, I know that's lame. But I had Quinn take a picture of me once a week as I got bigger and then weekly pictures Jasey as she got bigger too." Happy smiled at her, she was the only person he gave a genuine smile too. "You get the easy part. This is the fun part, raising her."

"I would have liked to be there for all of it." He says and she cocked her head sideways surprised to hear that from him.

"Aye my dear," Chibs said from the door way, "Your da is coming home today. The hospital called and I'm going to pick him up." Hartley got out of bed and rushed into the clubhouse. Bobby looked at her and laughed when he saw her shit eating grin. Happy followed her into the room, his daughter tucked into the crook of his neck asleep.

"It's a good look on you brother." Jax said and clapped him on his shoulder. Happy nodded and sat down on the couch, he watched Hartley walk into the kitchen and he could hear her and Gemma jaw jacking away. They were cooking for Tig's short notice return. "So what's the plan from here?" Jax asked as he sat down next to Happy. Bobby, Quinn, Juice, Opie, Clay and Phil all gathered around him. He shifted uncomfortably, he didn't talk about his feelings and shit. I mean before Hartley none of them even know he had feelings. He was just like an endless void, a good solider. Everyone stared at him, he was saved by the club door flying open.

"Purple is a good color on you son." Tig said leaning against Chibs and the bar. Hartley bound out of the kitchen and her father engulfed her in a hug. "It's good to see you home again kid." He made his way over to the couch and sat between Jax and Happy, he grabbed his granddaughter and looked at her face carefully. "She looks just like ya you ugly bastard." Tig laughed and Happy joined in, soon everyone was laughing along. Hartley couldn't help thinking this is where she belonged.

"So while we are all here, I need to know what's going on. I've been debating on staying and if I do I need to know what the risks are, if not for myself for my daughter." Hartley rubbed her palms against her pants, Happy could tell her was nervous asking.

"I won't continue to leave her in the dark," Tig said and shifted to get on comfortable, his chest on fire. "We are deep in with the cartel and Mayans right now. We're working with the cartel running drugs up and down the coast. The Mayans are upset because the cartel shut them out of the deal. It's a bad war baby."

"So am I on lockdown or can I look for a place?" Hartley asked and twisted her ring on her finger.

"For now you, Gemma, Lyla and Tara are on lockdown." Clay said and ran his hand over his face, Hartley nodded and ultimately accepted her fate for now.

"I'm going to lay down." Hartley said and they sighed, she made them feel worse than they already did.

"I got her." They all nodded to him and he left Jasey with Tig.

Hartley walked into Happy's dorm room, she slipped out of her sweatpants and tank top, leaving her in a pair of black lace panties. She pulled open the third dresser drawer in Happys dresser and pulled on his SAMCRO tee shirt, she felt content knowing that everything was exactly the same. She pulled the blanket back and crawled into the bed, the smell of old spice, cigarettes, whiskey and leather filled her nose. She took a breath in and held it, she could feel herself getting hot from his smell on the bed. Happy followed her into the room and found her cuddled in a mountain of blanket. He toed off his boots, slid his jeans down and pulled his shirt over his head. She opened her eyes to see him standing there in his usual black briefs, they hugged every inch of him causing her body to shudder, Happy smirked at her.

He crawled into the bed and put his hand on her hip, she leaned her body into him. He looked at her asking for permission, she nodded her head saying yes. She pulled the tooth pick from his mouth and then assaulted his mouth with hers, he slipped his hand under her shirt and found her breast. He pinched her nipple and she moaned into his mouth.

"Undress now," She smirked and watched as he pulled his boxers down. She pulled her shirt over her head and he pulled her panties down her legs, kissing her inner thighs, she arched her back. He hooked her knees on his shoulders, smiled and dipped his head between her legs, he began kissing and licking taking her clit into his mouth. She moaned his name and arched her back, he stuck two fingers inside of her and licked her up as she began coming down from her orgasm.

She pulled herself up and began kissing down his chest he grabbed her face and laid her on her back, "No tonight, tonight is about you."

She nodded and he positioned himself between her legs, she bit her lip and he thrust into her once, twice, three times till they got a rhythm going. He felt her start clamping down around him and he lost it. He pounded into her until they entered ecstasy together. He rolled off her and laid next to her, she got up and he watched her pull her clothes on, he knew this. This was her regret, she wanted it but she wanted to make him hold out longer. She opened and shut the door and he laid there and stared at it, not giving another thought he laid his head down and went to sleep, too exhausted to worry about what he just put himself into.

He awoke the next morning to find his bed empty and the play pen empty. He quickly jumped up and threw on some sweatpants and smiled when he walked into the hallway, there in an inverted yoga pose was his old lady. She sat on her forearms with her head between her arms, her legs were above her with her feet resting on the walls her body making a Y shape. Jax passed under her leg and handed Happy his daughter, Jasey smiled and touched his face, he kissed her small hand and then kissed her head. "We gonna talk about last night?" Her eyes shot open as she fell out of her pose onto her stomach.

"For right now Hap it was nothing; just two people reacquainting themselves with each other." She picked her head up off the floor and he stared at her.

"That was more than nothing." She sighed and pulled herself up sitting Indian style on her yoga mat. She tightened her bun and wiped the sweat off her face.

"It was more than nothing okay? I missed you Hap, you act like I left to get away from you when it was just for my own safety. I don't know what you want me to tell you." She looked up at him.

"I want you to tell me you love me and that you'll be my old lady again." He knew the answer.

"I can't do that yet Happy." He looked at her and took in a deep breath.

"You act like getting back together would be the worst thing in the world, you act like you don't know who you are and who you have always been. You don't think I don't know you've changed? I know you're not the same girl as before. I know that our relationship will be different. But I'm willing to try, and so should you. I don't do feelings and I didn't want an old lady, but then you came along. And it was like everything was set straight." Happy kissed his daughter again. Hartley watched, she watched the man she loved hold their daughter, a symbol of their love. She watched his relaxed shoulders, the way he leaned casually on the wall and looked at her.

"Give me some time to think about it." He nodded and handed her their daughter. Jasey smiled and curled her fingers into her mother's hair. Hartley got up off the floor and watched the retreating back of her husband walk away. Lyla came around the corner and smiled at her, Hartley let out a laugh.

"So now that your back, will you be my maid of honor?" Hartley pulled her into a hug and they put their foreheads together laughing.

"Your timing is impeccable." Hartley giggled and she nodded yes.


End file.
